The Taste of Blue
by Dartlion96
Summary: Arin, from Game Grumps was returning home with a new feeling called love, but to who? You know who! The blue blur himself, Sonic the hedgehog. Who does Arin come across when at home? Take a guess! But why is he here, and what could they possibly do with all this pent up love for each other? They broke up years ago, so they shouldn't do it... But they will!


It was the evening as Arin was finished helping the sonic forces infinite cover. Leaving nate's(natewantstobattle) studio, He went to his car and glanced up. he could see the end of the sunset and around the horizon was the moon, creeping up onto the sky. He gave a smile to its beauty, and got into his car, turned the ignition, and he then drove home.

As Arin drove he couldn't help but wonder. "Why has everything been feeling so amazing, lately", he pondered. Could it be that his rapping was perfect? Could it be all of the gameplay of sonic mania him and Danny played was all captured without a problem? Could it be that Arin has been alot more open minded to sonic? Could it be that he has stopped hating sonic? "That HAS to be it!", he exclaimed out of no where, as he was parking. The more he was realizing it, the more ecstatic he got. No more hating the gameplay, no more hating broken mechanics... No more Froggy.

Arin was in bliss with a single tear running down his cheek, as he was getting his key out to unlock the door to his house. He opened the door and as he looked inside, he was shocked, happy, upset, thrilled, and enraged as he saw the one person he both wanted to see and steer clear from. His red and white buckled shoes shining from the outside of the door. His cocky, and smooth smile that is disturbingly only in one side of his face. Those beautiful sparkling green eyes that were looking right back at Arin. He was leaning his shoulder onto the wall with his arms crossed, as if he was waiting for Arin to arrive home. Arin couldn't believe he was staring at his ex boyfriend, Sonic.

Arins eyes were wide as he stared shocked that the anthropomorphic lover he once had is in his living room right now. Sonic leaned up and spoke in his young cocky tone, ''Hey Arin, how have things been for you lately?"

Arin quickly put on a facade, acting like he never missed him and spoke in a harsh tone, "How the hell did you get into my home? The door was locked"

"If I explained chaos control you'd probably think its some stupid plot hole", Sonic shrugged acting like arin is hopeless to understand, but Arin replied with confidence. "Try me..." Sonic sighed nodded and started to explain, "Well I went to the past when this place was in construction.. Around... A hundred, and twenty-so years ago, stood at this spot and used chaos control to go back to modern time... And here I am". Sonic sighed ready for Arin to needlessly rant at how stupid that is or how boring that must have been, but Arin was shocked and enthralled at the thought of it. Arin replies "You did all that just to see me?"

Sonic was shocked to his reaction, especially since everyone knows Chaos Control isn't that difficult anymore. "Of course I would... you're the best lover I've ever had. If I didn't make this introduction, you'd think my character design is crap". Arin unfortunately knew what he was saying. He sighed thinking of an excuse "T-that's not true!", he replied "I've always loved your design, no matter how much you were fucking broken". Arin's blunt honesty wasn't needed as sonic felt lightly hurt. Arin immediately realized what he says "I.. I didn't mean to-", sonic rose his hand to stop him from talking "I'd rather have your honesty.. That's why I've always loved you"

"Than why did you turn 3D?!", Arin cried in anger. Sonic was shocked, and responds "This sheds light on why you left me... you think I'M in control with my adventures? Can't you just enjoy me for being me, and not judge me for the life I've lived"?

Arin was about to speak but stopped remembering how he was just thinking about how he feels more lenient towards Sonic games. He blushed since he was in front of the blue blur, unsure of what to say other than praise his new adventure. "uhm.. Actually, I just recently played Sonic Mania...". Sonic then grinned evilly and chuckled "oh I'm fully aware... I follow your twitter. So you enjoyed it, eh?" Arin couldn't help but blush as sonic continued to speak "How long has it been since you liked one of my games... Seven years... Twenty years?" it was clear sonic was teasing him, as he took a few steps forward to him "Seems like the number one most hated Sonic fan has become a very forgiving fan who can possibly have an open eye or even see me in a way that won't hurt or offend others" (would never happen). Sonic was now inches away from Arin's flushed red face, with his grin still showing, "Or maybe I'm expecting a bit too much from you". (Sonic is...)

Arin had no idea how to respond. He could feel his heart pound as he could practically smell Sonic's scent. _Arin could smell blue_. His breathe was being taken away, as they both could feel the lust surrounding them. Arin stuttered lightly trying to think of a come back but all he wants to do is impress sonic to get his praise "I... I... I..."

"yes"? sonic said coyly as his gloved hand inches to Arin's without Arin's realization. His pinkie hooked onto Arin's and Arin gasped lightly, as he continues to struggle to speak. "I... I... I.. covered a sonic forces song, and it was.. Really really fun". Sonic's eyes widened which always looks weird, but it was followed with a blush that helped arin gain some self control.

Arin sighs unsure if he should stop where this is going to lead up to. "Sonic... This isn't right, I'm married". Sonic smiles brightly knowing something Arin did not. "come on, come up with a better excuse than that" he replied almost as if he was annoyed. "uh.. what if.. this gets on the media? What if the Lovelies catch wind on what we've done before Suzy... what could happen if this keeps going?" Sonic laughed lightly once more as he leaned in and whispered into Arin's ear "I'm sure they would love you even more", his tongue then extended out and licked Arin's succulent earlobe.

Arin gasped and lightly moaned out as he shivered in bliss feeling his knees grow weak. Sonic's hand slithers to the rear end of Arin, grasping firmly onto Arin's circular ass. "it seems you've grown some _MEAT _since the last time I felt you up". Arin was panting hard, just savoring the moment. He could see Sonic's member grow thick and wide. Arin rests Sonic's cock onto his hand and felt his heart skip a beat "You haven't changed at all... That's why I'll always love you", he cried out.

Arin started to eagerly stroke Sonic's surprising length. Sonic suckled onto his neck, his tongue swirled and lathered onto the skin thus being sucked as he let out lights huffs and moans in reaction to Arin's soft hand. Soon enough Arin became erect as well, his fat member was bulging out on his jeans. He could feel his cock straining to break free. Sonic noticed Arin looking slightly uncomfortable "... what is it?" he asked. "I'm about to pre".

Sonic quickly plopped onto his knees undoing Arin's pants "wouldn't wanna waste a drop of your goo. Not when I'm thirsty for it" Arin's eyes stared lustfully downward as sonic's eager green eyes stare back up as Arin's cock flops out. Sonic quickly started to lather his tongue onto the lower half of Arin's shaft. Lapping up and down on his girthy cock, as Arin cries out in crazed bliss.

He rested his hand onto Sonic's head ruffling the fur in his ear. _A smile curls as sonic engulfs his new chilli dog_. He let Arin's cock pump and grind into his tongue and roof of his mouth avoiding Sonic's teeth. Sonic could smell his sweaty funk and can taste pre oozing out of Arin's delectable member. Arin gripped onto Sonic's ears and quills and forcefully pumps into Sonic's nonexistent throat, his eyes roll back as they both could hear the sloshy sounds that sonic was making with his lovers cock "glulg.. gluhg.. gulg.. ulgg.. glug.. glug.. glug.."

Arin quickly pulled out to let sonic breathe while simultaneously blasting all of his hot thick cream into Sonic's gaping mouth. "Aaahh FUCK", Arin exclaims as his cock pulsates and convulses out streams of cum, as Sonic regains his sanity. Sonic's tongue dances in the rain of cum as he gargles joyously. Arin couldn't stop watching as if he was hypnotized to the sight of the blue blurr overjoyed with his spunk in his mouth. When Sonic was done savoring the flavor in his mouth, Sonic quickly stood up and kissed Arin. _Their tongues danced and wrestled with Arin's sweet n'salty sloshing in their mouths. _Sonic broke the never ending kiss and swallowed all of the juice and smile an evil smile "It's your turn, Grump".

Sonic's dominance was overpowering, and intimidating. He sat to the ground with his cock wiggling in the air invitingly. "Gimme that unavoidable chin move" Sonic moans out. Arin does as ordered and quickly attempts to take all of Sonic's rod in his mouth. He slurps, bucking his head repeatedly, showing his multi chin action. _Sonic panted staring down his immature grump giving sloppy slurps on his succulent sausage._ Arin was tasting blue as his eyes went crossed, for he was losing sanity to Sonic's fur coated cock. His chins were rubbing up onto Sonic testicles gently stimulating his erection with each pump.

Sonic removed his gloves and shoes so he could be completely nude for Arin, as his hips thrust in rhythm to Arin's sucking "Holy fucking Mobious" Sonic cried out in a moan. Arin quickly started gagging, for sonic's throbber was reaching Arin's throat. Sonic didn't want to stop since he was getting near his climax. He could feel his mind go blank as his hips started moving in a speeding blur. Arin's head started vibrating and jolt back a few time in reaction to Sonic's blurring face fucking action.

Sonic quickly pulled out and edged off the orgasm "I'm saving this for your asshole" he cried out, shaking to holding it in. Arin without hesitation started undoing his pants like a crazed man on bath salts, he plopped his pants onto the ground, pulling down his boxers exposing his hairy ass "right here sonic! I want you to fuck me!"

"_You want me to fuck you?"_

"Full service! Just like Suzy!" Arin begged wantingly, and awkwardly as he shows an invitation to Sonic, by spreading his ass cheeks, showing off his hairy anus. Sonic didn't see any reason why he shouldn't , he leaned down and started tongue punching his brown eye and drools his drool into his rectum to lubricate his threshold. Arin cried out, practically wiggling his into Sonic's tongue. Sonic was finished teasing Arin's quivering anus, sonic then slapped his engorged penis onto Arin's doorbell for he was now knocking on the back door.

Arin got lustful eyes as he was completely lost in the fact that hes about to get rammed in with Sonic's staff. Finally.. It happens. Centimeter by centimeter Sonic slips his cock into the anus of his crazed lover. Arin's eyes roll up and his tongue sticks out as his mind went blank, to the blissful agony of having a furry blue cock pumping into his tight asshole. Sonic shivered in the exotic feeling of Arin's innards tightening and twitching onto his fat cock. Sonic started rocking his hips back and forth pumping in and out, as Arin cries and moans, clenching fists and gritted teeth as he bounces to his cock "hah..aahh fffuck" Arin exclaims not wanting Sonic to stop. Sonic would reel his hand back and smack Arin's ass as he inched his cock deeper and deeper as he could feel his rectum take shape of his cock "Fuck Arin... You were never this tight back then", Sonic slipped out as he continued thrusting into him harder. Sonic could see all of Arin's fat on his hips, ripple through every bounce on his cock. Arin's face rested on the cold ground which made the heat of the moment even more potent.

Sonic could feel the orgasm he edged away returning "Oh god... I'm about to cum!" Arin started pushing his ass into his cock now. _They could both hear Arin's ass clap onto Sonic's furry hips. "That's it, baby! Cum in my ass! Unload your hot speed into my fuck hole!"_ Arin demanded as he immediately felt his anus fill up by the hot thick salty cum, blasting into his asshole like super soaker filling a water balloon. They both moaned blissfully as sonic twitched out his spunk into Arin's shitter.

Arin had his tongue flexing out of his mouth as his dangled drooper blasts out a few drops to the ground as he moaned out "Mmmm mmm mmmmm ggyyaaahh" a lustful smile curls around his stuck out tongue as his eyes lost in blissful pain. _Sonic pulled out his soft willy from Arin's pulsating brownie hole panting. Sonic's green eyes watched satisfyingly at Arin "you're even better than Amy". _

A moment of silence went by and it quickly was interrupted by Arin farting out bubbly cum. They both laugh as they cuddled together wrapping both arms and legs in a loving embrace.

Arin embraced sonic's love through everlasting cuddles, as silence rolls over and he starts leaving the realm of ecstasy, "...What did we just do?... My god, I'm married! What the fuck am I thinking?!", he quickly sits up as sonic watching, concerned for Arin. "Arin, just breathe. I swear its no big deal" Sonic exclaimed.

"No big deal?!" he replied "What the fuck would Suzy do if she saw this?!"

"She wouldn't care" Sonic admitted. Arin went silent for a moment, turned to sonic and was about to yell but was quickly silenced by Sonic's confession "She and Dan are the reasons I'm even here. They both saw how you're starting to love me again but they were worried it'd backfire when sonic forces was released... So they brought me to make sure your love for me would stay for good" Sonic finished explaining ready for Arin to scream and rage like how he always did back then.

sonic could hear his breathing intensify and whistle through his always clogged nose "...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he shout harshly. sonic jumped lightly closing his eyes ready for Arin to beat him with the wiimote he raged Black Knight on. Arin continued but his tone sounded as if he was getting choked up "Are you telling me I can love you and not get a bunch of hassle as well?".

Sonic's eyes open to see Arin having a joyfilled grinn with tears streaming down his face. Sonic quickly blasts over to embrace him tightly. _Their bodies made awkward fat smacking sounds as they held eachother "Of course, Arin. you can love me as much as you want. Nobody will ever judge you for loving sonic the hedgehog" _

(I fucking wish)

As they clung together, they both felt their genitalia clasping together, rubbing ever so gently, yet purposefully. "speaking of loving me" sonic whispered sensually as he gently grabbed arin's stiffening heat-seeking moisture missile "you can love me more if you want". Sonic then placed his hands on the wall, lifts his tail exposing his assless anus twitching and aching for arin's custard launcher. _"full service, just like suzanne"_

Arin's eyes widen as well as his cock. he quickly slams his flashlight into the tight, and dry caverns of sonic's rectum. sonic cries "fuck yes!" as he pushes back into arin's beef whistle, cramming it in as far as possible. sonic bit his bottom lip with his wanting eyes turned looking back at arin _"gimme... gimme all of your glorous fuck rod, arin... i want you to pound into my meat hole until it's chilli so we can become the ultimate chillidog" _

There was no turning back for arin now, for that gracious fuckspeech inspired him to reach to the deepest darkest depths of sonic's asshole. sonics hips swayed in a circular motion as arin start cranking his meatty jackhammer into sonic harder then they ever did in their original relationship. he gripped onto sonics tail, pulling it back to see if he could go even deeper and harder. it wasnt long for their bodies to start clapping togethor for they were taking this fucktrain to Mobious and beyond.

For what felt like minutes to them was an hour and a half of neverending, panting filled, sweat engulfed, debauchery of anus ramming, with over 8 different possition of hardcore fucking, such as The Ryan Gosling treatment, The Squat, The Speedbump, The Magic Bullet, and Saddling. the whole living room had become a cum infested, fog infestation of lust, and bliss.

The night was late when they officially ended the anus cramming. They both had sore muscles and cramps from all of the literal stomache churning. They had the night of their lives and couldn't move in the slightest. They both layed there panting heavily, staring at the ceiling, twitching in reaction to the reaccuring stimuli, surging through there bodies after every other few seconds during their well needed rest.

"I... I cant feel... My asshole" Sonic struggled to say as he attempted to catch his breath. Arin replied in the same struggle. "if... If youre the fastest thing alive... How... How are you ti-aah" the twitching interupts him momentarily "... Tired?" he finnished. "I might be fast... On my feet... But not with my hips... And abs... And mindset". They both chuckled and quickly strained from still feeling sore.

after a few minutes of resting sonic strains to stands up "Hey listen... Ill always love you no matter what, even when you dont agree with my actions, or where my story goes". arin listened carefully with a conserned look "I will always love you too" arin repled.

Sonic faked a smile and nodded looking away "gotta go save the world again.. I'll miss ya" his cock disturbingly receids back into his belly like a scared turtle as he heads out. he opens the door and sees suzy parking her car, they both lock eyes for a bit and they smile noddin to eachother saying their dillema was fixed. sonic turns to an exhausted arin resting on the ground "Suzy's home".

Like a roadrunner, arin quickly blasts off to get his clothes back on and starts cleaning the mess they had created, as Sonic blasts off into a blurr leaving Arin once again.

A week passes as Arin was the happiest man on earth for he knew sonic will always forgive him. No matter how angry, or consumed in rage he will be, he knows sonic will always love him.

Arin was esspacially excited today since the grumps got in the hands of a pre release of sonic forces, from sega themselves. Arin couldnt wait at all. The moment him and the crew arrived to the game grumps studio, he rushes his way to the gaming room with a copy of sonic forces in his hands. He quickly set everything up so he could practice on the game before they would start recording.

after 20 minutes of playing Arin realized something scary... he wasn't enjoying it. the odd tank like controls sonic had on 3d gameplay felt complicated and didn't fit with his technique of gaming, the camera on the 2D sections were too close to sonic so he was unable to traverse obstacles that weren't visible until the very last second, and the story was just as original and bland as generations with a little difference in the story. By the time he was ready to record playing. he could feel an overwhelming amount of emotions consuming him. disappointment, anger, rage, unbelievability at how simple and complicated the game is. Danny entered the room with his uppity tone "morning Arin wanna continue pla-" Dan's glorious voice was quickly silenced as he stared at Arin for his expression was so dead inside he looked like he was 20 years older than he actually is. "Hey man, what happened to you" Danny asked.

Arin with his broken heart, turned slowly to Danny and with gritted teeth he spoke the only words he was able to say in his state of mind

"...He fucked me... Again!"

(Quick Note:

Thank you for reading this mess! If you read the whole thing, than I have to give props to you. It took a few years to finish writing this. I was too busy laughing at the concept of this story, alone. Writing it was hell, so if you come across this and found it as funny as I did, please comment it to the Game Grumps. Email them or even PM them on twitter. please get this to be the next thing Dan reads in a Sonic play through! I both love and hate Arin for his opinion on Sonic, so I would like to know his opinion on this. If Arin does get to hear this, please understand, this is completely for satire and comedy. I have no sexual pleasure in Arin or Sonic playing hide the zucchini with each other. I just wrote it to the best of my ability and found it hilarious that someone would this much effort into writing something this dumb.

to Arin: Sorry if this offended you, or if you think that it went too far. My sense of humor, kind of has no limit. I hope you enjoyed it, because I would never want to offend or hurt you, I love you and what you have done for YouTube and other creators. Keep doing what you do!)


End file.
